oneshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko
|-|Main = Niko is the playable protagonist of ''OneShot''. They have blue hair, yellow catlike eyes, a blue scarf wrapped around a brown overcoat extending over their arms, and a brown hat with catlike ears. They are tasked with returning the Sun to the Tower and saving the World from dying out. Niko contacts the Player throughout most of the game when in need of help or simply conversation about Niko's and the Player's origins. Background Niko first awoke in a bedroom in a house the Barrens. They encounter the "Entity" by the computer, who tells them the that the World isn't worth saving and asking them if they still want to try saving it. Niko soons finds the lightbulb and brings it with them upon exiting the house. They encounter the Prophetbot and inquires to them regarding the World, the lightbulb, the Player and for directions on how to return home. After receiving answers, Niko continues on their quest. Personality Niko is kind and caring. Being the messiah that the prophecy has foretold, they became determined to reach the Spire and bring the sun back to it in order to save the World, even despite what others say that the sun won't stop the World from dying. Niko is also helpful. A few instances of their helpfulness are seen in the game such as where they repair the rowbot at the dock part in the Barrens, and volunteer to find Alula and return her to Calamus. Upon reaching the Refuge, they began to express undecisiveness, as seen where they have trouble choosing whether to bring back the World's sun but risk losing their only chance to return to their home world or whether to shatter the lightbulb, destroying the World instantly and for them to return to their home world. Niko also tends to be curious. They often turn to the Player to ask questions, most of them are regarding any information about the Player. Trivia *It is seen through dream sequences and dialogue that Niko's favorite food is pancakes. Their favorite pancakes are made by their mother, who grinds hazelnuts into the batter. * Niko has been stated by Matthew to have an ambiguous gender, and Nightmargin an unknown gender. *Nightmargin stated during a livestream that her headcanon for Niko is that they are actually really tiny and the seemingly huge lightbulb they carry is the size of a regular lightbulb. **Night also made plenty of joking statements about Niko's canon along with the chat during said livestream, such as them actually having 100 ears, the game taking place in a coma, and Niko having a love for throwing Molotov cocktails. **Night has also stated that Niko is "Ness," a combination of N'iko and T'ess during a livestream and in this post, referencing the controversial Game Theorists video Sans's SECRET Identity that claimed that Sans from Undertale was Ness from Earthbound. *Despite having many similarities and features, Niko denies being a cat. ** These similarities include pointy ears on their hat, whiskers extending from their hair and large yellow eyes. Niko's name is heavily similar to the Japanese phrase for cat, ネコ (neko). ***However, Night stated that Niko comes from Nico, ''a gender-neutral name. **During another livestream, Night referred to what seems like their skin as fur. **One of the tracks in the OST is titled ''"On Little Cat Feet." *During the pancakes and chess cutscenes (and probably some others), there was a sprite error with Niko having human ears. It has been vetoed since this update. *In this post Night made, Niko's age is more or less 8 years old. **According to one of Night's posts, Niko's birthday is on December 28. Though this may or may not be true in-canon. So by the start of 2017, Niko would be "Like, 9" *When you interact with the fox plush more than once, Niko mentions that they have an owl plush back at their home. |-|Gallery = Game Title.png|Niko in the title screen of the original game Cg blue.png|Niko looking at the Tower Niko by a building in the Barrens.jpg|Niko by a building in the Barrens Niko in a_factory_in_the_Barrens.jpg|Niko in a factory in the Barrens Niko in a wheat field.jpg|Niko in a wheat field Niko outside the_mining_facility.jpg|Niko outside the mining facility Niko and Silver playing chess together.png|Niko playing chess with Silver in the original game. Cg amber.png|Niko receiving an amber coin Niko and a rowbot in a boat.jpg|Niko riding in a boat Cg green.png|Niko in the Glen Niko by the trading NPC's_area.jpg|Niko by Magpie's area Niko encountering Maize.jpg|Niko encountering Maize Cg afeather.png|Niko receiving a feather Cg red.png|Niko in the Refuge Niko roaming around the_Refuge.jpg|Niko roaming around the Refuge Niko in a building in the Refuge.jpg|Niko in a building in the Refuge Niko in an aquarium room in the Refuge.jpg|Niko in an aquarium room in the Refuge Cg adice.png|Niko receiving a die Item red photo.png|Photo of Niko Item red photo blink.png|Photo of Niko blinking Item red photo glue.png|Photo of Niko with glitter glue Niko by a broken-down robot.jpg|Niko by Kelvin Cg lightbulb1.png|Niko placing the lightbulb on the spire Niko on a bridge in the_Glen.jpg|Niko on a bridge in the Glen Miscellaneous OneShot game teaser.png|Niko in the game teaser OneShot game poster.png|Niko in the game poster Blue easteregg.png|An easter egg of Niko's face drawn using a map's tileset Oneshot turns 2 by nightmargin-da8t4tp.png|Niko in the poster of the 2nd anniversary of OneShot (Lower-right, near the center) Bandcamp OneShot (OLD) album art.jpg|Niko in the album art of the first OneShot OST album Bandcamp OneShot OST album_art.jpg|Niko in the album art of the second OneShot OST album Category:Characters